los tropiezos de una relacion
by sharingan-uchiha
Summary: naruto se da cuenta a causa de un accidente de lo que hinata siente por el, kiba esta celoso y se une a neji para apartar a naruto del camino y al final... bueno tendran que leerlo para saberlo: capi 6 up
1. Chapter 1 to 3

Los tropiezos de una relacion

Capitulo 1.- La noticia

Acababan de terminar los combates preliminares de los examenes chunnin, después de la explicación de parte del 3er hokage sobre los combates principales, naruto junto con los demas novatos (los que no terminaron muy mal heridos) se fueron a descansar, pero en el camino naruto se dirijio hacia el hospital. Alli fue a ver a kakashi-sensei, que se encontraba con sasuke, a pedirle que lo entrene para los combates principales pero este le dice que ya tenia planeado el entrenar a sasuke, decepcionado por la noticia naruto empieza a vagar por el hospital sin rumbo alguno, de repente se da cuenta de que se perdio y no sabe a donde ir y no paso mucho tiempo para que empezara a escuchar una conversación; guiado por la conversación apenas audible(y mucho menos entendible) va por varios pasillos y termina en la sala donde se encontraban hinata y neji:

Neji.- porque no me oiste te dije que no pelearas que te retiraras, que no pelearas

Hinata.- lo se pero….

Neji.- pero que…... ya no me importa lo del Souke y Bouke, me importas tu, no quiero que mueras

Hinata.- pero esque al fin naruto me vio, me puso atención, me apoyo y……

Ne.- ¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿Qué????!!!!! No me digas que te gusta ese perdedor, ese idiota impulsivo, cabeza hueca

H.- pues……… si…. El me gusta

Afuera de esa habitación Naruto impactado por la noticia de que le importa a hinata, no mas que importarle le gusta, después de todo no todo el mundo lo odia y lo desprecia, pero que tiene el para que alguien como hinata se fije en el. Poco duro el silencio puesto que neji volvio a gritar:

Ne.- No lo puedo creer enserio no me estas mintiendo

H.- No, no te estoy mintiendo, el me gusta porque me mostro que cuando tienes un sueño tienes que pelear por el sin importar el coste

Ne.- ¿que?...pelear por un sueño…….por eso te gusta…bah pero si es un tonteria

H.- no lo es, y si por eso y por muchas razones mas me gusta

Fuera de la habitación Naruto no podia dejar de pensar en lo que acababa de decir Hinata: "cuando tienes un sueño tienes que pelear por el"

Capitulo 2.- La pelea

Naruto aun no podia creer las palabras de Hinata….. de repente se rtompe el silencio a causa de neji

Ne.- no puede ser posible que te guste ese tarado, cabeza hueca, iperacti………..

De repente neji se que do en seco al ver que naruto entro a la habitación de golpe(al parecer ya habia salido del shock)

Na.- ¡¡¡¡¿Quién te crees que eres para hablar asi de las personas?!!!! Si no conozes a la gente no la juzgues

Ne.- bah…. Tu no eres nadie para hablarme de esa manera, ademas tu no seras mas que un perdedor toda tu vida al igual que rock lee.

Na.- eso no es cierto, mira a hinata tu la considerabas una perdedora y que resulto: alguien valiente, decidida, y confiada…. Es cierto antes era todo lo contrario pero a cambiado y no gracias a ti su protector.

H.-………. (Naruto-kun)………(gracias)

Ne.-mira que eso no te incum……..

Na.- callate…

En eso naruto calla a neji al soltarle en golpe en la cara

H.- Naruto-kun

Na.- h-hinata-chan…….q-que pasa….

Ne.- ¡¡¡¡¡no te distraigas!!!!!

Neji aprovecha la distracción de Naruto para contestale el golpe y dejarlo noqueado por un buen rato.

1 hora después…………

Na.- mmmmmmm………donde estoy……….me duele la cabeza

H.- Naruto-kun… ¿estas bien?

Na.- uuhhhhh…. Bueno ademas del dolor de cabeza y el dolor muscular…si estoy bien pero… ¿Qué paso?

H.- Neji te dejo noqueado ¿no lo recuerdas?

Na.- es cierto (poniendose de pie) y…. donde esta ese baka

H.- se fue poco después de dejarte noquedo

Na.- bueno en ese caso creo que me voy…. Nos vemos Hinata-chan

H.- n-nos vemos Naruto-kun…..

Capitulo 3.- Comienza la relación

Después de despertar naruto se va a vagar por la ciudad pensando en lo que escucho decir a hinata, el porque le gustaba y lo que le enseño (S-U: algo que todos deberían de saber) que si tienes un sueño que luches por el. De rato naruto llego a la cima de las cabezas de los hokages a ver el atardecer era un escenario el cual pocos se imaginaban y era un placer ver.

Na.- (pensando) valla aun no puedo creer lo que paso, ¿enserio habré escuchado bien? Bueno creo que lo tendré que averiguar pero como………… lo tengo, bueno mañana pondré en marcha el plan para saber que siente hinata por mi

Y dicho esto naruto se dirigió a su casa a dormir.

Al día siguiente, después del entrenamiento, al cual solo asistieron naruto y sakura puesto que sasuke aun seguía en el hospital, naruto se dirigió hacia el hospital a visitar a hinata para averiguar lo que de verdad ella sentía por el, pero al entrar choca contra hinata haciendo que ambos cayeran al piso, ya de pie ambos naruto le dice a hinata:

Na.- hola hinata-chan….. oye me preguntaba si querrías y a pasear con migo

H.- c-claro…. Naruto-kun

Naruto lleva a hinata por varias calles al parecer sin rumbo y de repente naruto rompe el silencio

Na.- oye hinata tengo que preguntarte algo

H.- q-que pasa… naruto-kun (pregunta algo sonrojada)

Na.- pues veras ayer alcance a escuchar decir a neji que yo te gustaba, claro pero considerando que me odia creo que fue una mala broma de su parte, pero aun así yo no te gusto ¿o si?

Al terminar de decir esto hinata estaba mas roja que un tomate, sudando frió comenzó a pensar -_c-como se llego enterar de eso… glup…… bueno es ahora o nunca creo que no volveré a tener una oportunidad igual- _aun así ella no sabia que naruto había escuchado a ella misma decir que le gustaba naruto pero tomando valor y aire, comenzó a formar las primeras palabras de su declaración

H.- p-pues………………este……………….tu………………m-me……..

Na.- listo hemos llegado

H.- huh?? Y… donde estamos??...

Na.- estamos en ichiraku, mi puesto de ramen favorito, vamos yo invito

H.- g-gracias naruto-kun

De momento hinata se sintió aliviada puesto que naruto se había olvidado de la pregunta. Ya después de unos minutos mientras comían naruto le vuelve a preguntar a hinata

Na.- oye hinata-chan…. Sobre lo que te pregunte hace rato… se sincera conmigo por favor……… dime te gusto o fue una broma de mal gusto de parte de neji???

H.- p-pues… este (comenzando a jugar con sus dedos)…. Yo…….

Na.- pues, pregunto porque tu eres una chava muy linda, algo rara pero no se, creo que no seria posible que yo te gustara……… ¿o si?

Ahora si que hinata estaba tan roja que hacia que un tomate se viera pálido, naruto la consideraba una chava linda osease le gustaba de alguna forma, y tratando de formar las letras para la respuesta dijo:

H.-p-pues….. yo….. este ……….t-tu ………..s-s-s-s-s-s-s-si……….

Na.- ¿huh?¿Si que? Si te gusto…si fue una broma………. ¿SI QUE? (S-U: enserio que naruto es un completo baka)

H.-p-pues si…….t-tu me…………m-me gustas

Por unos segundos los cuales parecieron horas naruto se quedo quieto, en una especie de shock por la noticia de que si le gusta a hinata, aunque no era la primera vez que lo escuchaba no dejaba de sorprenderse de aquella noticia

Na.- w-w-w-w-w-w-w-wow…… ¿es en serio?

H.- p-pues ……….. s-s-s-s-si

Na.- valla no se que decir…… excepto que me sorprende mucho y que……..

Na y H.- me… preguntaba… si querrías salir conmigo de nuevo……….. huh?... cl-claro

Na.- bien mi primera cita, dattebayo

H.- ok creo que mejor nos vamos naruto-kun

Dicho esto naruto paga la cuenta y se van cada quien por su lado.

_Continuara………… siguiente capitulo: el plan_

Bueno he aquí el tercer capitulo espero les guste ya estoy trabajando en el cuarto espérenlo con ansias y por favor dejen sus reviews y si quieren consejos… gracias de antemano.


	2. Chapter 4 el plan

Capitulo 4.- El plan

Al día siguiente en el entrenamiento de hinata, a esta se le veía muy distraída (S-U: y como no estarlo, si naruto ya le dio el si) tanto que se vio en problemas con kurenai-sensei que no dejaba de decirle que dejara de soñar despierta, ya que como practicaron esquive de shurikens a hinata casi la decapitan. Mientras esperaban a que dejaran de regañar a hinata, kiba comienza a sospechar puesto que hinata no era así antes, siempre era callada y ponía atención a todo y ahora estaba mas alegre, distraída y "suelta" que antes:

Kiba.- oye…… oye shino…. ¿No crees que hinata-chan a estado muy distraída en el entrenamiento hoy?… eso no se me hace normal

Shino.- es cierto me pregunto que le pasara…………

Kiba.- no lo se pero cueste lo que cueste lo averiguare…(no dejare que me separen de mi querida hinata)

Shino.- hmph………….

A diferencia de hinata, a naruto no le fue tan mal como a hinata ya que a diferencia de ella el rubio envés de estar soñando despierto, se la paso callado y concentrado todo el entrenamiento (S-U: así es, no es que hallan leído mal, naruto se concentro en todo el entrenamiento) lo que les pareció raro a todos, sin contar estos altibajos ambos salieron ilesos de los entrenamientos.

Mientras tanto en un lugar algo apartado de la aldea kiba no dejaba de pensar en lo que le pasaba a hinata el nunca al vio así y le pareció extraño.

K.- me pregunto que le pasara a hinata-chan

¿?.- si quieres saberlo yo te lo diré

K.- huh???? quien eres tu??

Ne.- soy neji hyuuga, protec…….

Pero naji no termino de presentarse ya que kiba se había parado de golpe y lo sujeto por los ante brazos sacudiéndolo hacia delante y hacia atrás mientras le preguntaba.-

K.- quee?? Eres pariente de hinata… ¿Qué le pasa?.. ha estado muy rara

Ne.- te lo diré pero…..

K.- pero queeeeeeeeeee?...

Ne.- pero suéltame

K.- cl-claro… lo siento… listo ahora dime que le pasa

Ne.- pues veras, ya se que te gusta hinata, eso ni se cuestiona, así que talvez esto no te agrade mucho

K.- q-que pasa?... (poniendo cara de asustado)

Ne.- ella esta saliendo con naruto… si así como lo oíste acaban de empezar a andar de novios……

K.- ¿que?... nah debe de ser una broma.. no puede ser…. No

Ne.- pues créelo ayer escuche en "ramen ichiraku" decir a hinata que le gusta naruto y al parecer es un sentimiento mutuo y decidieron salir de nuevo pero no se cuando

K.- y eso que…. Hinata ya no estará a mi lado….. Amenos que……. Que nos deshagamos de naruto… así tu no te preocupas por hinata y yo seré su novio y todos felices.. Correcto?

Ne.- me gusta la idea y rehecho yo ya tenia un plan preparado.. Veras ya que naruto no es un completo baka, tengo planeado que le dejemos una nota falsa de parte de hinata diciéndole que la vea a las afuera de la aldea cera del area de entrenamiento 7, y estando allí le emboscaremos deshaciéndonos de el… que opinas?

K.- muy bien planeado cuenta conmigo

En eso se dan la mano y cada quien se va por su lado a casa, ya que había empezado a anochecer. Pero sin saberlo alguien oculto entre las sombras y los arbustos escucho todo el plan.

¿?.- valla, valla nunca me imagine que harían tal cosa

_Continuara……… próximo capitulo: capitulo 5.- la segunda cita y el comienzo del plan_

Bueno por fin termine el 4º capitulo solo creo que esta algo corto.. pero bueno lo hecho, hecho esta y no se puede cambiar pero les prometo que el 5º capitulo será un poco mas largo….. Bueno solo les pido que dejen sus reviews y me dejen sus opiniones sobre como me va quedando… grax de antemano

Atte.- sharingan-uchiha


	3. Chapter 5 la segunda cita

Capitulo 5.- la segunda cita y el comienzo del plan

Al día siguiente mientras naruto se dirigía al campo de entrenamiento se encuentra con hinata.

N.- hinata-chan¡¡¡¡¡¡

H.- b-buenos días… Naruto-kun…

N.- (valla al parecer sigue siendo muy tímida, pero bueno…) pues me preguntaba…. Si tu…. No se… quisieras salir hoy en la tarde.

H.- (Na-Naruto-kun me esta invitando a salir…. Que hago)... pues no se…yo……

N.-vamos hinata-chan vas a ver que vale la pena…. Por favor…

H.-…… hai…… hoy en la tarde… después del entrenamiento….

N.- yeaaaaaah…... Que bien-dattebayo……. Uh… pues… hasta entonces me voy o llegare tarde... Aunque kakashi-sensei llega aun mas tarde que yo

H.-jijijiji…… bueno nos…vemos naruto-kun

Al terminar de decir esto cada quien se va a su entrenamiento. Últimamente a naruto se le veía muy serio en los entrenamientos, y ese día no era la excepción, pero estaba tan tranquilo que ni siquiera competía con sasuke a lo cual todos empezaron a sospechar.

Sakura.- sasuke-kun, que crees que le pase a naruto, le he visto demasiado callado, me preocupa, por lo general no deja de competir contigo

Sasuke.- es cierto pero a quien le importa ese baka

Sakura.- (me pregunto que tendrá) se ve tan…… tan…… normal……. AAAAHH

Kakashi.- tienes razón lo tengo que averiguar

Sakura.- ¡¡¡¡¡no me vuelva a asustar así!!!!!

Kakashi.- muy bien se acabo el entrenamiento se pueden ir a sus casas

Al terminar el entrenamiento naruto se va a su casa a arreglar para su cita con hinata, al terminar de bañarse y de peinar (S-U: si es que a eso se le llama peinado) se fue a encontrar con hinata.

Na.- Hinata-chan!!!!!

H.- h-hola naruto-kun

Na.- bueno no nos vamos a quedar todo el día aquí verdad, ven te mostrare algo

H.- h-hai

Y sin previo aviso naruto le venda los ojos a hinata y carga en brazos, ante esta acción de naruto hinata no sabia que pensar, se ponía nerviosa y solamente sentía cuando naruto saltaba de un edificio a otro, pensó en usar su byakugan pero se dio cuenta de que no podía formar sellos ya que si lo hacia naruto se daría cuenta de lo que intentaba y no quería que naruto supiera que ella quería saber que planeaba, así que prefirió dejarlo así poco tiempo después sintió como naruto se detenía y la sentaba en lo que ella sintió que era una roca al quitarse la venda lo que vio no era lo que ella se hubiera imaginado ver alguna vez, estaba en la cima de las cabezas hokage viendo ese hermoso atardecer que podía tocar el corazón de quien lo viera, definitivamente era algo que nunca olvidaría y además se encontraba con naruto lo cual la hacia mas feliz aun…..

Na.- hermoso verdad?

H.- es algo maravilloso…. En verdad hermoso

Na.- yo se siempre vengo aquí cuando tengo cosas que pensar o me quiero relajar

H.- naruto-kun…..

Hinata no sabia porque pero por instinto ella se recargo en el hombro de naruto ella no podía creer lo que hacia, talvez naruto le preguntaría el porque lo hacia, pero para su sorpresa no era así el solamente se recargo en la cabeza de hinata y le dijo a ella en un susurro tan bajo que no pudo oír "te amo hinata-chan". Duraron allí unos cuantos minutos y cuando estaba empezando a oscurecer se fueron a cenar, pero ahora le tocaba a hinata decidir el lugar y lo llevo a un pequeño puesto de sushi, naruto nunca lo había probado pero para no hacer sentir mal a hinata decidió comer, para su sorpresa le gustó pero no era lo mismo que su amado ramen, al terminar de cenar naruto le dijo a hinata que si la llevaba a su casa a lo que ella dijo que no ya que si su padre la descubría la iba a castigar de porvida por no avisarle lo de ellos, un poco decepcionado naruto se fue a su casa. Cuando ya iba llegando a su casa vio como una silueta salía del edificio (S-U: el aun estaba en la calle) así que fue corriendo y solamente vio una nota en la puerta que decía:

_Naruto-kun:_

_Siento no haberte podido llevar a mi casa_

_Pero para compensarlo_

_Quería ver si podrías venir_

_Al pequeño puente que lleva_

_A las áreas de entrenamiento mañana_

_Por la tarde al termino del_

_Entrenamiento_

_Atte:_

_Hyuuga Hinata_

Na.- valla…. Si voy a ir…. Pero…… nah

Dicho esto entra a su casa y se prepara para dormir pero no podía conciliar el sueño ya que veía algo raro en la carta de hinata, pero no soporto mucho hasta que el sueño le gano y se durmió pensando en hinata.

_Continuara………_

_Próximo capitulo….. Capitulo 6: la trampa_

Bueno perdón por hacerlos esperar tanto pero he estado teniendo un pequeño problema con el Internet y casi no tenia tiempo para esto, pero aquí esta el tan esperado capitulo espero les guste y déjenme sus reviews para saber que tal me va quedando.

Atte.- Saringan-Uchiha


	4. Capitulo 6 la trampa

Bueno he aquí el sexto capitulo esta un poco corto pero emocionante espero les guste:

Capitulo 6.- la trampa

Era una mañana tranquila, un día bello, se oía el cantar de los pájaros pero nadie sabia los problemas por los que iba a pasar un chico rubio de la aldea de konoha ese día. Su nombre era Uzumaki Naruto.

Ese día no solo era una cita con hinata la que tenia naruto con hinata sino que en la misma cita a naruto le esperaba una jugarreta de neji y kiba que según ellos pensaban lo sacarían del camino para que kiba anduviera con hinata.

Pero paso algo lo cual ni neji ni kiba esperaban sucediera y era que en camino a su entrenamiento, naruto se encuentra con hinata (S-U: y como recuerdan ella no sabe del plan de neji y kiba)

Na.- ¡¡¡¡ hola hinata-chan!!!!

H.- na-naruto-kun… hola

Na.- jajajaja… oye no tengo mucho tiempo así que nos vemos ya sabes donde

H.- como que yo ya se donde

Na.- vamos hinata tu misma me dijiste donde, bueno adiós..

H.- naruto…..kun

Pero naruto ya no alcanzo a oír a hinata ya que había salido disparado como una bala, ante esa reacción de naruto hinata se quedo pensando "a que refería naruto", de repente alguien la saco del transe.

¿?.- si quieres saber a que se refería naruto yo te lo diré

H.- pero usted es…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

En el entrenamiento de naruto ahora se le veía como de costumbre feliz pero seguía sin competir con sasuke y por tal motivo todos comenzaron a sospechar….

Sak.- kakashi-sensei?

K.- que pasa sakura?

Sak.- le quiero pedir un favor

K.- no me digas quieres que averigüe porque naruto actúa así verdad?

Sak.- c-como lo supo?

K.- sasuke me pidió lo mismo, dijo que si el seguía así se iba a quedar sin rival

Ante este comentario, sasuke sintió como se le erizaba la piel, le había dicho a kakashi que no dijera nada.

Sak.- jijijijiji… bueno se lo dejo en sus manos

K.- cuenta con ello……………… bueno se acabo el entrenamiento de hoy vallan a casa y descansen mañana hay misiones

Todos.- hai

Pero como era de esperarse naruto no hizo lo que dijo kakashi y se fue a el encuentro con hinata, pero lo que no supo era que kakashi lo estaba siguiendo. Al llegar al pequeño puente naruto logro divisar en el atardecer la figura de hinata así que fue corriendo a su encuentro

Na.- hinata-chan

H.- na-naruto-kun….hola

Na.- hola…. Oye y que me querías decir?

H.- bueno….este…yo……

Na.- ssshhhh….

En eso naruto interrumpe y segundo a segundo naruto se cercana mas a la cara de hinata listo para darle su primer beso cuando…. Se ve obligado a separarse de ella a causa de un kunai que fue lanzado directamente a su cabeza.

Na.- pero que?... hinata cúbrete…. Hi-hinata?

H.- jejejejejejeje…. Haaaaaa (hinata se abalanza hacia naruto con un kunai en la mano)

Na.- h-hinata que pa………….

Paro al momento en que naruto termina la frase una nube de humo cubre a hinata revelando que solo era un henge no jutsu obra de kiba

Na.-…sa

K.- que te pasa sorprendido……. Naruto-kun (imitando la voz de hinata)

Na.- pero que pasa aquí………. K-kusou

Pero en ese instante naruto es atado con varios hilos haciendo imposible su escape y para su sorpresa el que lo amarro no es otro más que neji.

Na.- p-pero que pasa aquí?

Ne.- lo que pasa es que ninguno de nosotros queremos que te acerques a hinata-sama, eso es lo que pasa

¿?.- bueno, bueno creo que esto se va a salir de control si no lo detengo

K. - p-pero que? ... us

Ne. - ted

Na. - es……..

_Continua__ra……………………_

Bueno, bueno espero les guste se que esta un poco corto pero, hay les dejo con el suspenso ya el próximo capitulo es el ultimo así que esperen unas cuantas sorpresas ya que como lo merece un buen final terminara en…….. hasta creen que les diré… pues no espérense unos días mas y tendrán ese final tan esperando, y porfa dejen sus reviews

Atte.- sharingan-uchiha


	5. Chapter 7 un resultado inesperado

**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Yyaaaaahooooooo!!!!!!………. Espero les hayan gustado los ultimos capitulos porque este es el penúltimo asi que espero que les guste,(lo se dije que este seria el ultimo pero decidí meterle un capitulo mas para hacerlo mas emocionante y romántico) dejen sus reviews y si quieren, opiniones para relizar otros fics de la pareja que quieran (menos yaoi).**

**Ahora si una ultima cosa antes de leer, aquí cambie el estilo de narración para hacerlo mas rapido ok… comienza.**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Capitulo 7.- un resultado inesperado

Naruto habia resibido una invitacion de parte de hinata en la cual le pedia que la viera en el puente que llevaba a las areas de entrenamiento, cuando llega naruto, resulta que es una trampa por parte de naji y de kiba los cules lo unico que querian era alejar de hinata a naruto, para que kiba se quedara con ella y neji no tener de cuñado a ese baka, cuando fueron interrumpidos por……..

-usted es… gai-sensei- gritaron a la ves los tres shinobis

-p-pero como se dio cuenta de eso-balbuceaba incredulo neji- como fue posible que se diera cuenta de nuestra trampa-

-pues facil el dia en que terminamos nuestro entrenamiento-comenzo a decir de forma que hacia parecer a neji como un tonto- te fuiste por el lado equivocado, pero cuando te hable no me escuchaste asi que te segui para ver hacia donde ibas y… pues….-tratando que recordar la conversación- escuche cuando tu y kiba acordaron en desacerse de naruto.

-p-pero- hablo kiba por fin- como fue que Akamaru no lo percibio es imposible que engañara al olfato de Akamaru

- pues talvez sea porque no estaba contigo esa vez- le explico gai a kiba

-ok,ok-hablo naruto- mientras hinata no se entere de esto, todo estará bien vaerdad?

- me temo naruto- interrumpio gai- que……. ya se lo conte a hinata

- ¡¿quuueeeeeeee?!- gritaron los tres a la vez

-ahora si nos cargo el payaso-dijeron neji y kiba- habra que uir de a……qui-terminaron al darse cuntea de que hinata estaba detrás de ellos con los brazos cruzados, molesta y emitiendo una sed de sangre increíble.

-correcto-dijo hinata mientras que se acercaba a ambos ninjas y con cada paso que daba ellos retrocedian uno hasta que chocaron con naruto-estoy muy decepcionada de los tres

-¿NANI? Y porque yo-balbuceo naruto

-veamos-se detuvo hinata tranquilizándose- en primera como fue que creiste que yo escribi la nota si me fui al lado contrario de la ciudad después de la cita, segunda si te fuese a invitar a alguna parte te lo diria y no lo escribiria en una carta y tercera como fue que no te diste cuenta de que era kiba si huele a perro, lo siento kiba pero es verdad.

-p-pero yo…… bah me voy de aquí- gruño naruto

-bien no te quiero ver-le contesto hinata

-NEJI-grito hinata-se que no te cae tan bien naruto como yo quisiera pero no es excusa para intentar matarle, porfavor respeta mis desiciones

-p-pero……

-es una orden

-h-hai…. Hinata-sama

-"asusta"-penso kiba viendo como regañaba a neji

-KIBA-volvio a gritar hinata- tu… tu eres mi mejor amigo y compañero de equipo, te tengo la suficiente confianza como para decirte todo pero la haz traicionado, ahora si quieres tener mi completa amistad tendras que ganartela-termino hinata

Al terminar los regaños todos quedaron con la piel mas blanca que la de la misma hinata, el primero que se recupero de ese susto fue gai-sensei(que aunque no lo regañaron quedo igual de asustado que los demas) que fue tras hinata.

-hinata-dijo gai senesei con seriedad

-si… gai-sensei- dijo hinata

-te quiero decir que no debiste de regañar a naruto, a los otros dos si se lo merecian pero no naruto- le dijo a hinata mientras que la tomaba de los hombros, cuando termino se puso de pie y poniéndose en pose "cool" (si es que a eso se le llama cool) le dijo a hinata- ahora ve y enciende esa llama apagada que hay entre ustedes dos

- "si que es raro"- penso hinata con una gota de sudor

Pero no paso mucho tiempo para que la ojiblanca fuera tras naruto, mientras tanto cuando naruto ya estaba por adentrarse en el bosque kakashi-sensei se le aparecio de repente tumbandolo al suelo

-en verdada que eres un baka de primera-le dijo kakashi a naruto a quien tambien le propinaba un soberano golpe en la cabeza

-au, au, au, au…… porque hizo eso??

-porque te lo mereces-le corrigió kakashi- no deberias de dejar asi las cosas, hinata te ama y tu a ella, no dejes que su relacion se les valla de las manos tan fácilmente-le dijo a naruto, con aire paternal

- si lo se pero si a de ser asi que se disculpe yo no tengo nada que decir-dijo naruto (S-U: si que es obstinado y terco)-me largo de aquí

-pero naruto- mas naruto ya no lo escucho ya que habia salido de alli tan rapido como sus piernas se lo permitian

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mientras tanto neji y kiba ya se habian recuperado del susto

-al parecer no salio como esperabamos-dijo neji

-si pero… fue el mismo resultado-aclaro kiba

-enserio creen que se separaron- les dijo gai, quien habia aparecido detrás de ello sin que ambos lo sintieran- ¡¡¡¡la llama de la juventud arde en esos dos, y es esa misma llama la que encendera el fuego del amor!!!!- grito gai mientras que neji y kiba lo vein con una gota de sudor tan grande como sus cabezas y con cara de pena

- asi pues-inquirió kiba- no lo permitire

-ni yo- aclaro neji

- a si??... pues ya veremos que dice Hokage-sama

-¿NANI?- dijeron al unisono y con rios de lagrimas

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

corria y corria pero por ningún lado lograba encontrar a naruto lo busco en el bosque con ayuda de su byakugan peri ni asi, fue a ichiraku y tampoco, fue con sakura y tampoco.

-donde estas naruto-kun- decia hinata preocupada

El unico lugar en el cual no se le ocurrio buscar fue en el lugar que a naruto mas le gustaba el lugar donde la llevo en su primera cita, a las cabezas de los hokages, alli se encontraba naruto, pensando como siempre (S-U: como siempre que va a ese lugar, puestoi que todos sabemos que el pensar no es el fuerte del rubio) y ademas de lidiar con el hecho de que hinata no le queria ver denuevo tampoco se podia sacar de su cabeza a su amada, lentamente naruto cayo en un profundo sueño.

_Continuara……… proximo capitulo: final.- el primer beso_

Ero aquí el penultimo capitulo de mi primer fic espero les alla gustado les doy las gracias a todos por su apoyo con sus reviews (aunque eran pocos), me encuentro escribiendo otro fic en el cual las parejas son sasusaku y naruhina se va a llamar "locuras de amor" asi que si les gusto este fic eperen con ansias el siguiente que va a estar mejor me despido, pero sin antes decirles DEJEN SUS REVIEWS.

Atte.- sharingan-uchiha


	6. Chapter final el primer beso

**Bueno, bueno aquí les tengo el ultimo capitulo y de acuerdo con la petición de alguien talvez, y repito talvez haga un epilogo, pero no les quito mas tiempo y mejor los dejo leer el……………**

_Capitulo final.- el primer beso_

Hinata corría por toda konoha buscando a naruto para decirle que lo amaba, pero no lo encontró en ninguna parte. Naruto mientras tanto se encontraba en su lugar favorito (después de ichiraku claro esta), ese lugar al cual llevo a hinata para ver el atardecer, a ese lugar donde le dijo que la amaba pero no lo escucho, a las cabezas de los hokages.

-"kusou"-pensaba el rubio sin poder sacarse de la mente a hinata- "todo pasa muy rápido, apenas si va como una semana y ya me tiene idiotizado, pero………….aun así……………yo……………la………………"-pensaba el rubio entre cada parpadeo que daba ya que se estaba quedando dormido-"amo"- y al terminar de pensarlo se quedo dormido

SUEÑO DE NARUTO

Naruto se encontraba en una sala tipo oriental en la cual veía a dos niños jugando y a una hermosa mujer, pero para su sorpresa uno de los niños se parecía mucho a el, es mas era idéntico pero a comparación de su gemelo que tenia el caballo de un negro azulado el parecía muy tímido y ambos presentaban uno ojos color azul combinado con plateado pero naruto dejo de ver a los niños ya que entró un hombre rubio vistiendo una chamarra de color negra en cuya espalda estabas pintadas unas líneas de color naranja que asemejaban las colas de un zorro con unos pantalones también de un color negro.

-ohayo- saludaba el rubio como de unos 24 años

-ohayo naruto-kun- respondía una bella mujer de la misma edad vistiendo un hermoso kimono color azul

-ohayo Otto-sama- decían al unísono dos pequeños como de unos 5 años cada uno

-"que es esto"- pensaba naruto viendo la escena-"y porque se me hace tan conocida esa mujer"- naruto no dejaba de ver a la hermosa mujer quien tenia una sonrisa tan calida como la de un ángel, cuando de repente le cayo el 20 y proceso lo que dijo aquella mujer- "dijo naruto-kun entonces…..ese señor…..soy yo………. pero la única persona que me dice así es………….."-

-ohayo hinata-chan-respondió el naruto adulto cargando a los niños uno en la espalda y al otro en brazos- oigan niños nos podrían dejar solos un momento recuerden que hoy es el aniversario de su madre y mió

-hai…-respondían los niños con un tono de enojo

-"esos niños le dijeron madre…… entonces estoy casado con hinata"

-bueno hinata-chan hoy es nuestra noche crees que sakura quiera cuidar a los niños

-claro que si amor aunque sus hijos se parecerán a sasuke-kun en la actitud, aun así se llevan muy bien

-de acuerdo en ese caso- dijo el rubio que cargaba a hinata por la cintura- hoy haremos lo que hicimos aquel día

-jijiji-soltó una ligera risa hinata-claro que si- dijo hinata para después darle un beso a naruto- muy bien hokage-sama hoy seré toda suya

-"hokage-sama…….. Ahora si me doy un tiro"-pensaba naruto, que estaba tan confundido que no lo creía, pero antes de que empeorara despertó recordando que era solo un sueño

FIN DEL SUEÑO DE NARUTO

-naruto-kun-decía una voz con timidez

-5 minutos mas-decía naruto sin darse cuenta de que estaba a punto de caer de las cabezas de los hokages-pero que- despertaba naruto el cual parecía haber tenido una pesadilla- me lleva la que me trajo- gritaba naruto viendo como caía sin poder aferrarse de las cabezas de los hokages para sostenerse

-naruto-kun- gritó hinata mientras se lanzaba a atraparlo

-¿hinata?-pensó naruto el cual recordó su sueño y sintió como la mano de la hyuuga lo sostenía para que el no cayera- no me sueltes por favor- decía naruto con ríos de lagrimas, quien recordó que estaba colgando

-nunca te dejare caer naruto-kun ya……que……yo….te…..amo-termino de decir hinata quien pudo tomar la suficiente fuerza para levantar a naruto

Naruto salio volando por los aires para después caer encima de hinata quedando a escasos centímetros en una posición algo comprometedora, naruto no podía creerlo estaba tan cerca de hinata estaba en la mejor posición perfecta para darle un beso pero decidió no hacerlo se levanto y le dijo a hinata

-hinata-dijo naruto con un tono frió raro en el-se que me amas pero-

-pero que naruto-kun?- pregunto hinata la cual estaba algo roja después de haber estado tan cera de naruto

-pero, si es amor verdadero me esperaras a que yo aclare mis ideas-dijo naruto-ahora me tengo que retirar voy a irme unas semanas para entrenar para los combates finales…. si me esperas hasta entonces es que me amas pero-se quedo pensando en su sueño-pero si no es así, mi sueño nunca se hará realidad- termino naruto saliendo de allí rumbo a su casa

-"a que sueño se referira naruto-kun, según tengo entendido su único sueño es el de convertirse en hokage"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Han pasado ya varias semanas después de que terminaran los combates finales, la aldea de la arena fue perdonada, jiraya (quien ya esta con la aldea) fue junto con naruto en busca de tsunade. Pero a pesar de todos los cambios había una persona que no había cambiado nada: hinata.

A pesar de los cambios, a que naruto se fue de su lado por un tiempo ella lo seguía amando- "el dijo que tenia que esperar…solo espero que me corresponda"- pensaba hinata la cual estaba sentada en las cabezas de los hokages y desde allí usando su byakugan observaba los alrededores en busca de naruto, pero nada no lo veía-talvez olvido su promesa-dijo desilusionada hinata

-olvidar una promesa?, enserio me crees capaz de tal cosa- dijo una voz detrás de ella.

-na-naruto-kun-salto ella a abrasarlo para después no recibir ni siquiera un hola de parte del rubio- que pasa naruto-kun?-pregunto hinata

- veras creo que mi sueño estaba equivocado

-pero naruto-kun de que sueño me hablas?

-pues veras- y empezó a platicarle a hinata sobre el sueño que tuvo el día en que casi cae de las cabezas- y eso fue lo que paso

-………-hinata no dijo nada solo estaba en exceso sonrojada- dijiste que estábamos casados y con dos hijos?-pregunto hinata sonrojada a no mas poder

-SIP y además yo era el hokage, demo….………creo que ese sueño esta equivocado-dijo naruto causando la desilusión de hinata-que pasa hinata?-pregunto extrañado naruto

-nada….solo que pues esperaba que tu sueño se hiciera realidad, digo porque……yo te….

-pero de que hablas, será mejor porque yo no quiero dos hijos sino tres-dijo alegre naruto- y además

-además que naruto-kun?-dijo hinata mas roja que un tomate

-lo que quiero es esto- dijo naruto para después plantarle un beso a hinata la cual al principio no lo podía creer pero poco a poco lo fue correspondiendo para después convertirlo en un beso en verdad apasionado dando como resultado que naruto comenzara a abrazar a hinata sin dejar de besarla para dar paso a……… (Bueno esa parte no la quiero describir porque no quiero poner lemon en el fic)

Ese día fue el comenzó de la relación en la cual un chico que era odiado por toda la aldea conoció a la única persona la cual lo amaba y lo reconocía incluso sin tener que ser el hokage, ni siquiera alguien popular, que lo reconocía como lo que el era……… un ninja llamado Uzumaki Naruto.

_FIN_

**FYUUUUUU que bien me quedo el fic (creo) solo espero con ansias sus reviews no le colocare un epilogo ya que lo que va a pasar después de esto ya lo estoy escribiendo como otro fic pero aun no lo subiré ya que lo tengo en un cuaderno mientras tanto solo esperen les prometo que los próximos fics serán iguales o talvez mejores, pero por favor DEJEN SUS REVIEWS **T-T

**Atte.- sharingan-uchiha**


End file.
